Eternity
by MisreadSoul
Summary: Summery inside. Jagan. Not exactly Kenlos, but if you want you can think of it that way. Kendall/Carlos/Logan friendship. Um, rated just... cuz


Summary: Sort of a knock-off of one of the _Adventure Time_ episodes: Logan's soul is bound to haunt among the living because he can't cross over until he knows the truth of how he died. Jagan!

* * *

"Oh…" Logan moaned and groaned all through the forest that you had to go to get to the cemetery. "Oh…" Logan groaned louder.

"Logan!" He heard someone yell. He floated over to where he heard his name being called.

"Logan," The familiar voice said again, "Are you like, haunting us right now?"

Logan stopped floating and stood in front of his living friend. "Yeah. That's pretty much what I'm reduced to nowadays. I haunt because I grieve."

"And _why_ do you grieve?" Another living friend of his asked.

Logan sighed, "I grieve, Carlos, because I can't cross over."

"And why can't you?" The first voice asked.

"Well, I need to know how I died first. And…"

"And… _what_?"

"I don't know, Kendall, just feels like something's missing. Or maybe even someone." Logan sighed again.

Carlos and Kendall looked at their dead friend with sympathy.

"How about we help you…" Carlos trailed off.

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Help me… crossover?"

"Y-yeah." Carlos stuttered with a weak smile.

"Really?!" Logan exclaimed, floating up in delight.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "I mean, we'll miss seeing you and all, but there's no point in being dead and miserable." Kendall looked down so Logan couldn't see how much this really hurt him. Logan had been his and Carlos' friend for quite some time, and dead or not, they were all three still best friends. That meant they would miss him as if he'd just died right in front of them.

Logan gasped and smiled brightly, (at least, for someone who's dead…) "Seriously?! Oh my gosh, I would hug you too right now if, well, you know…" Logan laughed awkwardly. Carlos and Kendall looked up at Logan and gave him weak smiles and thumbs up. But Logan was didn't notice how sad they really were about this. They would soon have to let go of their best friend.

"So," Kendall said, "Where do we start?"

"Oh! How 'bout the cemetery? Ya know, go to the _place _of death to find the _cause_ of death."

"That's brilliant, Carlos!" Logan beamed, "Come on, let's go!" Logan looped through the air twice and floated towards the cemetery.

* * *

At the cemetery, Logan floated to his grave and sat on the tomb stone. Carlos went over to a grave and started punding on ground of the grave. "Hey, ghost! Get up, we got some questions to ask! Ghost!"

The ghost popped up suddenly and made Carlos jump up. "The _name_ is Jett." The ghost, (or um… _Jett_), said. "And what do you want?"

Kendall glared at Jett. "To find out how our buddy, Logan, died."

Jett huffed, "How should I know? He's been here longer than any of us!"

"Hay!" Logan yelled, "They asked you a question, so instead of messing with _me_, answer _them_." Logan rolled his eyes and muttered "Jerk." Under his breath.

Jett shrugged, "Like I said, I don't know. Ask that guy." He pointed over to the boy sitting on his tomb stone while listening to his iPod.

They all turned to him. Carlos and Kendall walked over to him, but Logan just stayed. Jett just sank back in his grave.

"Um… Hey, dude." Kendall called, wanting to poke him, but realizing that that _ob_viously wouldn't work.

The ghost boy turned around and looked at Kendall and Carlos. "The name's James." He said.

"Oh, well, _James_, do you know how our friend, Logan, got here? You know, dead?" Kendall pointed over to where Logan was standing, shyly watching from a distance. James looked over to where Kendall pointed and his eyes got big.

"_That's_ Logan?" Carlos gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, so what?"

James starred over at Logan, who stared at him back, blushed, and looked away with a faint smile on his face.

"I don't… know. Feels like I know him from somewhere." Carlos and Kendall looked at each other, confused. Carlos was just about to ask what James meant, but when he turned back to James to ask, "He was already floating over to Logan with and expression that clearly showed that he was still trying to figure out where he knew Logan from.

"Um… Hi." James said nervously. Logan, who was looking at the ground, looked up.

"O-oh, hey, haha." Logan laughed awkwardly.

"So… _you're_ Logan?" James' voice got all cocky and he smirked a little. Logan blushed at his cocky tone, but still answered defensively.

"Yeah, so? What's wrong so wrong with that?" Logan crossed his arms and smirked at the surprise written all over James' face.

"N-no! That's not what I meant at all, I just…" He trailed off.

Logan raised his eyebrow, "Just… _what_?"

"I just… feel… connected to you somehow, that's all." This time it was James' turn to blush and his smile was more sincere now. Logan smiled and simply nodded.

Logan floated over to James' grave to look at his tomb stone. "James, huh?" Logan mumbled. James floated back over to join Logan. Logan stared at the engraving on the stone for a long time. Something about the name just seemed so… _familiar_. He looked at the life span: 1972-1990. "_Hm…_" Logan thought, "_18 years…I_"

"Logan? _Logan_?" James called, snapping Logan out of his thoughts.

"What?" Logan looked up at James, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Yeah," He said, turning back to the stone, "I just… got lost in my thought, that's all." Logan hesitated for a second before adding, "Do I… know you from somewhere?"

James shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I can't really remember much from my past life, ya know?" James smiled before adding, "But I sure hope I did." Under his breath

But Logan heard him, still, and smiled, "Yeah. I know." They looked at each other for a while, just smiling. Then James spoke up.

"Wanna listen to some music?

Logan smiled wider, "Defiantly." James' tomb stone was big enough for them both to sit on. James gave Logan and ear bud. Logan put it in and waited for James to put on a song.

"Hay, guys," Kendall called, causing James and Logan to look up, "We're just gonna go to some other graves and see if they know anything, kay?"

"Yeah." "Sure." They both said at the same time.

* * *

Kendall and Carlos left, leaving James and Logan, (and Jett, but you know, no one really cared about him), all alone. The first song to play was this song called _Can't Take My Eyes Off of You._

"Hm…" Logan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't like this song?"

"What? No! That's not it; I just… really, really like this song."

"Oh. Yeah, well, I hope you don't me listening to it twice. Kinda seem appropriate for some reason." (A/N: you know, like to replace Logan's company…) James said sheepishly.

"Of course not. I feel really- well, this song just feels special to me. And I can't say for sure, but I think this song may have something to do with my past life."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They sat in silence and listened to the song until it ended, then James gave him a look like "May I?", and of course Logan nodded. James replayed the song and the two sat in a comfortable silence. They hadn't even realized they were leaning into each other.

"Hay, James?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Logan?"

Logan fidgeted a little before continuing. "D-do you ever feel like… you're missing something?"

James didn't even hesitate to answer "Well, yeah, of course. I mean, I've been dead for over 2 decades."

"You died at 18." Logan stated causing James to smile.

"Yep. 18. In a war,"

"Between two kingdoms." Logan finished.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Oh, uh, well, I died in the war too. I fought for the Middle East Kingdom."

"You remember that?"

"It's the most I can remember. Feels like that was a really important moment. But there must be something I'm missing; otherwise, I should have crossed over already."

"Yeah… same here. Only, I fought for the Mid. West Kingdom. And you know what? I just know this song has something to do with that day."

"Hm… Yeah…"

"Hay, Logan? Why so you think we both feel such a strong connection to this song anyway?"

"I… don't know. I mean, it's obvious that this we both have something to do with it. Maybe even with each other." Logan said, looking at him. James nodded.

A few moments of silence passed before James looked at Logan and stated "Logan? You died at 18."

"Yeah." Logan said, looking back up at him.

"You fought in the opposite kingdom as me."

"Yeah."

"You feel… a connection towards this song, like me."

"Mmhm…"

"I feel, more than just a simple connection towards me, and, I assume you… feel the same way?" James asked a bit nervously.

Logan smiled. "Totally."

"Okay, well, uh…" James blushed fiercely. Logan found himself grinning for reasons he couldn't explain and took James' hand at an instinct, only making James blush more.

"James, just spit it out."

"Okay, uh, well… Do you… like me?" Logan dropped James' hand and jerked at the small shock from the loss of contact.

"Um, like, _like_-like you or just… like you?"

"More, more or less the first one." James said in a quiet, scared voice, refusing to look at Logan.

"Oh." They sat there in an awkward silence, but strangely still felt the need to be touching; so they just let their knees bump and stay. "You wanna know the absolute truth?" Logan asked after a while, keeping his eyes down cast to the ground, along with James and letting his legs swing.

"Y-yeah. Sure." James answered nervously.

Logan looked up at him then. He took a deep breath before continuing. _This is hard._ He thought to himself. "Well, I honestly think that I… love you." He said, looking at James with hopeful, pleading eyes.

"You what?" James asked, snapping his head up at Logan in surprise.

Logan's eyes widened in fear before he jumped up off the stone. "I-I'm sorry, I know we just met and all, at least it's our first time meeting as ghost, I mean we could have been, like secret lovers or something along the lines of _love_, but I just- I do, and"

James held up his hand to stop Logan from rambling on. "Logan, stop. I get what you mean. And I'm not mad, I was just… surprised." James gave a reassuring smile, causing Logan to sit back down on the stone, beside James. "And… I think-or, I mean, I _know_ I love you too. I think I fell in love with you the instant I saw you." As James was saying this, he had grabbed both of Logan's hands and laced their fingers together.

Logan sat there and just looked into James' eyes, at a loss for words. "I- James, do you think, maybe, we really were lovers in our past life?"

"I think we were. We _had_ to be. Cuz right now, I just can't imagine a life without you." James said, smiling.

Logan smiled back. "James, I think we might have found what was missing all these years." They were so busy smiling at each other that they hadn't noticed the glowing that had taken place on their feet. As they were slowly leaning into each other, the glowing had started creeping its way up their legs. And as soon as their lips connected in a sweet and _way_ overdue kiss, the glowing had spread to their entire bodies. Logan soon had his arms around James' neck and James was holding Logan closely. When they pulled apart, they just sat there, holding each other.

It wasn't until James blinked a couple that he noticed with a gasp: "We're glowing!"

"_What_?!" Logan exclaimed, floating away from James to observe them both. "Glowing? But-but that means…"

They looked at each other with wide eyes as realization struck. "We're close to crossing over!" They both said excitedly. James floated over to Logan and spun him around. They laughed and danced around the air in a goofy yet happy fashion.

They stopped when Kendall and Carlos came running back to them, screaming, while 3 thug-looking ghosts chased after them. They ran behind James and Logan and were breathing heavily.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, what's going on?" James asked Carlos and Kendall, watching as the 3 thugs approached dangerously close to James, like they wanted to run right over James to get to Kendall and Carlos, and making him lean back a little. _Eesh, personal space? _ He thought.

"We caught these two _punks_ messin around our graves!" One of the more roundish ones growled angrily before either Carlos or Kendall could.

"Yeah," A smaller, more built one said next, "So move so we can pummel them into dust!" He shouted, punching the palm of his hand with his fist, and then twisting his fist in the palm of his hand. This caused James to widen his eyes for a moment while the 3 thugs eyed Carlos and Kendall's trembling forms from over his shoulder. The female of the group had her arms crossed, with the meanest look James has ever seen a female give, standing next to the rounder one of the group.

"Whoa, Gustavo, Kelly, Wayn-Wayn, it's cool. They're with me. Lay off and I'll make sure they stay clear." James smiled, though none of the thugs' expressions softened in the least. But they grunted, and left; the girl staying behind a couple seconds more to stare them all down before turning to follow the rest.

Kendall and Carlos came out from behind James and Logan, shaking as they walked.

"T-thanks, dude." Kendall said with a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it." James said.

"Okay, well, now that that's out of the way, um, quick question. Why are you both, you know, glowing?" Kendall asked.

James and Logan grinned at each, "Well," Logan started, "We're close to crossing over." He beamed proudly.

"Oh. Um, okay, that's cool… Ho-how close, exactly?" Carlos asked, nervousness lacing his voice. This, Logan also didn't notice. James did though. And his smile dropped a little.

"Well, we don't know," James said, trying to lighten things a bit, "We noticed it after we kissed and," James had grabbed Logan's hand when he got cut off by Carlos' outburst.

"Wait a minute, you two _kissed_?" They both flushed red and dropped each other's hands.

"Well, uh, we… uh… w-we just, um, just thought about our past lives a-and, uh… realized that, uh…" Logan stuttered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"We found out that we were probably lovers back then." James finished for Logan.

"Like, secret lovers?" Carlos asked

Jams shrugged, "Most likely."

"Yeah… What he said." Logan agreed lamely.

"But that doesn't explain _how_ you died, Logan." Kendall stated.

"Yeah, but it's still really important for us. It's like we found what was missing for all these years." Logan said, grinning at James and sitting back down on the tomb stone, while grabbing James' hand and pulling him down so he was sitting next to Logan.

"A little corny there Loges." Kendall teased.

"Oh, shut up Kendall," Carlos said, hitting Kendall lightly on the chest, "That's so sweet. Wish I could find love like that." He said dreamily, his eyes sparkling. "Um, ya know, minus the whole being dead and tryna cross over thing, heh, heh." He added awkwardly.

"Okay, well, aside from finding a lost love after about 20 years, that still doesn't tell us how you died." Kendall said.

"Well," James said, "All we know is that we died in a war for different kingdoms."

"Well, shouldn't that be enough?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged, "Apparently not."

"Okay…" Kendall said, twisting his face up in deep thought. "Um, James, can we take a look in your grave to see if we can find any clues? Yours too, Logan."

"Okay." They both said.

* * *

"When Carlos and Kendall left, James decided to ask Logan to go to a show with him, which Logan happily obliged to.

All the show was, were 3 ghost chicks dancing and singing. They were called _The Jennifers_, on account of all 3 of their names being Jennifer.

As they were watching the show, Logan suddenly heard James whisper, "_Beautiful_."

Logan looked over to him, "The girls?"

"James shrugged. "Yeah, sure they're pretty, but I wasn't talking about them." He smiled when Logan blushed slightly.

"Oh…" Logan said absentmindedly.

The rest of the show didn't really matter to them, so they left and went to a secluded, yet beautifully romantic place and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Hay, James, I've been meaning to ask you, when did you get here?"

"Yesterday. They decided to move me closer to my family."

"Oh. I didn't know they could do that."

"I didn't either. Thought it was all set and stone when they buried you."

"Well you know what? It's not that important now, we're together now."

"Yeah." They were quiet after that, just sitting close to each other. Logan rested his head on James' chest and messed with the collar of James' shirt, while James played with Logan's hair. They were so lost in their thoughts that they hadn't noticed they had been sitting there for almost 30 minutes.

"James?"

"Hm?"

"If we don't cross over, I think I'll be okay with that." Logan said with a whole-hearted smile, still messing with James' collar.

James smiled too, "Yeah. Plus, I mean, we're still glowing. At least we would know we got close." James commented.

"Yeah…" Logan lifted his head off of James' chest and looked at him. He bit his bottom lip as James smiled down, warmly, at him. They leaned into each other, about to kiss when…

"Logan! We know who killed you!" Carlos shouted suddenly, making James and Logan jump apart. "Oh… You were about to kiss, weren't you? Sorry." Carlos said sheepishly.

James and Logan were too shocked at Carlos' outburst to even blush about getting caught.

"Carlos, what do you mean know _who_ killed me?" Logan asked

"James did it!" Carlos blurted, ignoring Logan's question.

"_What_?!" James and Logan yelled, jumping away from each other.

"B-but why would I do that? I love Logan more than anything, I-I wouldn't," James reasoned before Kendall cut him off.

"You said you two were in a war between two kingdoms and on different sides too, right? So James probably did it accidentally."

"But…" James trailed off. Suddenly, Logan screamed and his eyes started glowing a light blue. James, Carlos and Kendall watched as a memory cloud formed above them:

* * *

_Before The War Starts:_

"_James, promise me that no matter what happens that out love will always hold true." Logan said_

"_Oh course, Logan. I just wish we weren't fighting for different Kingdoms. I do love you, but I wish we didn't have to sneak around." James said, looking at the ground._

_Logan smiled lightly. "I know. It's miraculous they haven't figured anything out yet. They'd have our heads." Logan stated, half joking. James chuckled. But he kept his gaze to the ground so Logan wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes._

_But Logan didn't have to see his face to know he was pained. And it absolutely broke his heart. Logan put a finger under James' chin and gently lifted his head so their eyes can meet. Soon, Logan, too, had tears in his eyes._

"_James, you must know that though we fight against each other, I'll still be in love with you as much as I am now. And if I must die, I hope it'll be in your arms." Logan cradled James' cheek with his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away stray tears._ "_Don't cry, love, as the two generals of this war, we need to be brave" Logan said. By now he had tears running down his face as well._

"_I know," James said weakly, "The general in me know that we must stay and fight. But the teenager in me just wants to hold you in my arms and run away."_

_Just as Logan was about to say something else, a siren sounded, letting them know it was time to part ways._

_James and Logan shared one last kiss. "Goodbye, James. We'll be together again, I promise." Logan said through tears. _

_James pulled Logan into a tight hug, "Be brave, my love, be brave." He said before they went their separate ways, only looking back once at each other._

"_During The War:_

"_Surrender, General!" James yelled from his side of the war field._

"_Never!" Logan yelled back. "Not even to you, my love." He added under his breath. He closed his eyes and took a deep, shakey breath before he opened them and yelled "Charge!" With a raised sward, he ran down the battle field, leading his team to war against the Middle West._

_As people started dying off and James and Logan were getting closer unknowingly, every action they did was pure reflexes…_

* * *

James watched in tears running down his face. But when Logan's memory got to the part where they had their backs to each other, but still approaching, James' eyes started glowing the same light blue shade and two blue beams shot out of them to connect with the current memory cloud:

* * *

_James and Logan kept walking backwards as they fought and killed off other people in front of them, until their backs touched. Then they immediately turned and striked each other in the stomach. _

_They looked at each other, horrible pain shooting through the both of them. They dropped to their knees and then to the ground as the sward dislodged themselves from both boys. Before their final breaths were taken, they looked at each other and Logan managed to breath out "I'm g-glad it was y-you." With a small smile before both of them died._

* * *

As the memory cloud faded away, so did the blue lights streaming from James and Logan's eyes.

They blinked a couple of times before James floated over to Logan and looked at him with watery eyes. "So, I really did… Logan, I am so sorry." James basically whispered.

"I forgive you, James. I'm sorry too." Logan said smiling.

"But,"

"_But_ nothing. It's okay. Really." Logan said, cutting James off.

"Yeah, but if I had just,"

"Stop it!" Logan yelled, making James' eyes widen and his mouth bolt shut. "Look, I know you didn't mean it. And you didn't act on this alone, I stabbed you too." Logan said, placing a comforting hand on James' arm.

"Yeah, James," Carlos said, making everyone turn to him, "Not only did Logan stab you too, he also killed you," He paused before adding, "Too." Everyone frowned at Carlos, causing him to take a step back and look down.

"Okay," Logan dragged out the word. Before he could say anything else, a bright white light showed, blinding (not permanently), Kendall and Carlos but amazing James and Logan.

"Whoa," James and Logan said, astonished. Logan turned back to James, who was still gaping at the light.

Logan took a few steps forward, but stopped when he realized James wasn't following behind him. "James?" James looked straight at him. "Are you sure?" James asked him. Logan gave a short laugh and a smile, walking up to James. Without another word, Logan kissed James with more love then then even the first time they kissed (well, as ghosts anyway), plus extra embedded emotions.

Logan pulled away and looked James square in the eyes. "I told you that'd we be together again." Logan said quietly. He gave James one more peck on the lips before grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. James smiled and squeezed Logan's hand a little.

"I love you, Logan." James said, touching his and Logan's foreheads' together.

"I love you too, General." Logan said, reaching up and messing with James' hair with a smile.

They turned to Kendall and Carlos who had put on sunglasses out of nowhere a while ago.

"Thanks for everything, guys. I'll miss you." Logan said, now wishing that he could hug them, the knowledge that he may never see them face to face again finally setting in. Well, maybe not _never_.

"We'll miss you too, Loges," Kendall said with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Too bad we can't hug you." He added.

"Haha, yeah. I wish I could." Logan laughed.

"Bye, guys. We'll meet again someday." James said, smiling at Kendall and Carlos.

"Yeah. I guess we will." Carlos said, him and Kendall smiling back. Carlos yanked his glasses off, wrapped his arms around Kendall and buried his face in Kendall's chest to hide his tears. Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos and squeezed him, refusing to let his own tears slip. They were really gonna miss him.

* * *

Logan and James turned back to the light, hand in hand, and with one final wave goodbye, they crossed over.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is something I wanted to publish because I've been gone so long. And I've had some... errors with my other story, Pinky Promise, so... yeah. Let me know what you think.

Love you all

Thanks!


End file.
